


Where I've Never Let You Before

by Anra7777



Series: Do You Want To? [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse of Powers, Anal Fingering, But Demyx is not MoM, Exhibitionism, Implied Momxu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Sometimes Demyx regretted getting into a sexual relationship with Xigbar. If he could turn back time, to that day after the poker game, when he’d knocked on the door on the opposite end of the hall and asked if he could see Xigbar’s gun collection, he might do it and tell himself “stop!” Probably not.What-if sequel to "Make Somebody Love Me."





	Where I've Never Let You Before

**Author's Note:**

> What-if sequel for the “Do You Want To” verse featuring Xigbar/Demyx.
> 
> I kind of established this verse as being during 358/2 by a throwaway line in “Somebody,” but I’m just going to ignore the whole Castle Oblivion thing. Nobody went to Castle Oblivion and nobody died. (Argh! You know what I mean!)
> 
> I recommend reading this BEFORE "I Woke Up Tonight."

Where I’ve Never Let You Before

Sometimes Demyx regretted getting into a sexual relationship with Xigbar. If he could turn back time, to that day after the poker game, when he’d knocked on the door on the opposite end of the hall and asked if he could see Xigbar’s gun collection, he _might_ do it and tell himself “stop!” Probably not.

The first problem was Xigbar’s embarrassing use of obscene gestures in public. If it were _anyone_ else, he’d just think they looked stupid, but since it was Xigbar, well, Demyx thought he looked stupid and incredibly hot. In order to tease Demyx, Xigbar would sometimes hold up his hand in an “O” shape, stick out his tongue, and lick suggestively, while giving a wink. Demyx would feel so embarrassed he wanted to die, but his stomach would twist and he’d find himself getting aroused right where he was, which was usually the dining hall. At least Xigbar waited until they were both finished eating before starting his shenanigans. 

Axel thought Demyx’s reaction of turning away and putting his hands on his face to cover his blush quite funny, and tried imitating Xigbar, but he soon gave up after the first few times Demyx just gave him an unamused eye roll. That, and he quickly found himself under fire from awkward questions from Roxas and Xion as to what he was doing.

Of course, Xigbar was arousing him on purpose, as Demyx would inevitably feel phantom fingers in his pants, stroking his erection and fingering his hole, Xigbar’s two hands nonchalantly placed in both pockets as he stared at Demyx and wiggled his tongue, until Demyx came right there in public, holding as still as possible and desperately suppressing his moans. At least no one seemed to have figured it out… Sadly, Demyx was having to wash his underwear a lot more often now. 

Not that Demyx wasn’t grateful to Xigbar for indulging him in his kink. Especially not with the way he made meetings so much more interesting, when hoods were generally expected to be up, and Demyx could blush and stare at Xigbar all he wanted without getting caught, as Xigbar used his powers to touch Demyx and to bring him off again and again, until Demyx was squirming in his seat due to over sensitivity, and Saïx was snapping at him to stay still. Xigbar would stop touching his front at that point, but he’d keep his fingers deliciously inside, massaging Demyx until the end of the meeting, and sometimes, _sometimes_ he’d keep them in _the rest of the day_.

Demyx’s second problem with Xigbar, though, was what Xigbar expected in return for his playing with Demyx. Demyx still didn’t like giving blow jobs, and he still hated the taste of cum. Unfortunately, Xigbar wanted both from him: both the blow job and the cum swallowing. Fortunately, he also liked having sex with Demyx, and would not necessarily want both blow jobs and sex on the same day. 

Demyx found he enjoyed sex with Xigbar. Despite the Freeshooter’s tough guy image, he had a tendency to try to be gentle with Demyx, even when they were arguing over whether Demyx should blow him. The times he wasn’t gentle tended to be accidents or when he was too riled up to pay attention or when Demyx asked him to be rougher. 

Demyx also didn’t mind the wall and ceiling sex Xigbar persuaded him into. He’d been a little nervous at first, being so high up in the air without support, but he enjoyed the novelty of it, and was amused at how Xigbar allowed Demyx’s precum and cum to drop to the (always empty) floor below. He couldn’t help but snicker at the thought of someone finding it and being awfully confused as to where it came from. That is, he was amused until Xemnas called a special meeting and scolded the mystery cum dropper and threatened duskification if it happened again, as he looked emphatically toward Xigbar. After that, the ceilings and upper walls became awfully cum stained… 

Demyx felt safe when he was with Xigbar, knowing that the scarred man would never take their games too far. Demyx may feel terribly embarrassed by a good deal of what they did, but at least Xigbar always made sure he had Demyx’s _permission_. When Xigbar fooled around with his gestures, Demyx needed only to snap his fingers for Xigbar to know he wasn’t in the mood. When Xigbar fondled him during meetings, Demyx needed only to knock discreetly against his chair arm for Xigbar to know that Demyx had had enough. When Xigbar kept his fingers inside, Demyx needed only to brush against them for Xigbar to know to take them out. Xigbar may have forced Demyx to swallow his cum during the poker game, but at least he now (very unhappily) allowed Demyx to say, “no.” 

In return for Xigbar’s respect for Demyx’s boundaries, Demyx went along with most of Xigbar’s requests and ideas, including forcing himself to swallow cum. 

It was one of Xigbar’s more bizarre ideas that led to their current situation: having sex in front of a Sniper and Dancer Nobody. Xigbar was curious to know what the lesser Nobodies might do after witnessing their Lords’ interaction. So far, they were just standing there doing nothing. 

“Maybe just these guys in particular don’t have a sex drive?” Xigbar mused, chin on Demyx’s shoulder as he stroked the blond in his lap, never stopping his thrusts, the blond pausing in his bouncing to prevent dislodging the chin. “Maybe we should try summoning others?” 

Demyx wrinkled his nose. “Do they even have the body parts necessary, though? Do we really need to summon more?” He lightly whined.

“Why? Being watched by them doesn’t get your rocks off?” 

“Not really, no. I think,” and he paused to consider. “I think I only enjoy being watched when the person watching either has no idea what’s going on or is really into it. And that’s only when I’m drunk or feel safe.” 

“Are you not feeling safe right now?” Xigbar frowned in concern.

“Nope! I do! I always feel safe with you, Xiggy.” Demyx reassured, patting the hand on his dick. “It’s just a little creepy that these guys aren't having any sort of reaction.” 

Xigbar shrugged, “Okay, let’s let them go, then. No point if neither side’s getting anything out of it.” And with a command, the two lesser Nobodies were gone.

Demyx tilted his head back in thought, resting it on Xigbar. “Do you think the lesser Nobodies gossip? Do you think anyone else might find out about us through them?”

“Would it bother you if they did?”

“No. It was just funny to think about.” 

“You think too much,” Xigbar grunted. Demyx laughed, as hardly anyone ever accused him of _that_. 

“Only you, Xiggy.” He replied, fondly. 

“Don’t get sentimental on me, Demyx.” Xigbar warned.

Studiously, Demyx curbed his expression. 

During the start of their relationship, once it became clear that this was going to be more than a one time thing, Xigbar had warned him that even were they to regain their hearts, Demyx should not expect them to become lovers.

“I have someone I’ve been thinking of for most of my life, and even if he’s unreachable right now, I’ll never forget him.” Xigbar had said. 

Demyx’s biggest regret, in starting this relationship with Xigbar, is how easily he fell for the sharpshooter, even knowing his feelings wouldn’t be returned. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice thick with repressed emotions. “I wanna face you.” Xigbar obligingly stopped thrusting long enough for Demyx to get up and turn around, sinking back onto Xigbar’s cock with a whimper, from pleasure, Xigbar thought, but really from tears. He pulled the other man close and drew him into a hungry kiss. When they finally broke, Xigbar, shocked, brushed his cheeks.

“Why are you crying?” It was unfair how tenderly he asked that question.

“No reason,” Demyx laid his head on Xigbar’s shoulder, turned away. “I just thought of something sad, is all.” Xigbar cupped Demyx’s head, rubbing soothingly, and didn’t press. 


End file.
